The Grass is Always Greener on the Other
by narby321
Summary: This is a story about a girl from the real world, but she has some special powers of her (That'll be reveled in the She gets 'placed' In the Naruto world in order to get a second chance at having a real life, possibly Pairings Later Rated M For Language and possible 'pairings' [First Fan Be ]
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I have to inform you on a few things. This takes places AFTER the war currently going on. Everyone who was 16-17 are now 18-19, and 17-19 are now 18-20. There will be pairing later on, I'm just unsure of who-with-who yet.**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters or anything really from Naruto. Just my character and places I make up along the way.

**Oh! Don't worry if you dont automatically find out what she looks like or her age. It'll come along. I promise. :) & If I mess anything up that doesnt seem to fit, Its probably because I wanted to change it around a bit.**

Running as fast as she could Lilly panted having a hard time running from multiple black SUV's chasing her left and right. She took in a deep breath of air letting the chill of the august weather calm her lungs as she paced herself, but not stopping. She wan't sure why they were chasing her, but she had a feeling it was because of her power. Lilly could't let anyone get ahold of her, because then they would get a hold of her secret. Her mother warned her about the government, and how they had secret agencies under ground to do their sick bidding. Taking whoever they wanted, no one had a say. They just went along with it. Well, the government wasn't getting a hold of her, not today.

Lost in an unknown area with not even a soul around, and surrounded by widely spread out trees with few leaves hanging on the branches she had no where to even attempt to hide. All she could even think about was '_Why? I stayed out of sight. How did anyone find out. How did they even find me?!_" The sirens of the 'not so under cover' vehicals started getting louder. She knew they were close. She knew they would catch her and torment her if not just kill her on the spot. Its not like they needed her alive anyway. She started etching herself closer and closer to the edge of the forest where a large cliff came to sight, as well as the black cars that had been sent after her. Trailing right on her tail. Lilly didnt know what was at the bottom, but it was her only hope. She gave herself a boost of energy and ran, faster than she ever had. Getting to the edge of the cliff, she jumped. With out a second notice, or even a glance down. She leapt off the side of the rocky mountain and spiraled downwards. Her eyes shut so tight she could see black dots forming.

The pressure of the wind started getting heavier as her speed increased. Right at this point she was hating that she was deemed 'Special'. She wanted to be normal just for once. Or at least not looked at like a freak, or test subject at that. Waiting for the collision of the ground she thought back to a memory she had with her mother.

"_Lilly! Please.. Come back here!" An older woman chased while calling for a younger Lilly. "Lilly! stop." _

_The young girl didn't stop, but kept running clumsily around the dense forest. Tears running down her pail face, trailing across the blood trickling down her cheek. Entwining causing the blood to thin out and fly from her face as the wind hit it._

_Without notice she tripped over a small stump sticking out of the ground. She didnt move but laid their covering her head with one arm and holding her face with the other._

_"Ma.. mama. Wh-y do they.." She sniffled a few times trying to continue. "Why do they hate me?" Lilly finished, more tears pricking her eyes and falling to the ground._

_The lady finally caught up and crouched down beside her distressed child, laying a hand on her back slightly patting it trying to comfort her some._

_"They only hate what they fear, Lilly. They do not understand you, so they fear you, and with that comes hate." Lilly looked up to see her mother with a soothing smile on her face and she couldnt help but feel somewhat better. She sat up and tried dusting herself off before her mother scooped her up into her lap and sat down rocking her, even if she was 10, she felt comfort. "Lilly, you are special. No matter what anyone else says. Your have a gift. A gift many would love to have. Which brings me to the people who must never get ahold of you." She went on to tell her how the government really worked. How people who where different became test subjects for them, and nothing more. "One day you will find people who accept you, but you have to accept yourself first." She finished, wiping the blood and tear stains off her daughters cheeks with her long sleeve._

Lilly was still falling, but how? She could no longer hear tires rolling on the dirt path, nor sirens. She thought for sure she hit and died already. Deciding to be brave she opened her eyes and let out a terrified scream being only a couple yards away from the ground.

"Why did I open my eyes!" She couldnt control her voice, or body as she shut her eyes and started squirming trying to brace herself for a hard impact.

Which still didnt come..

Lilly peeked her left eye open and realized she was still yards away from the ground. Quickly she looked back and saw her shirt had looped around a tree branch and caught her right before the ground had. Lilly let out a long exasperated sigh which soon turned to a small chuckle. She reached back with her right arm without looking and tried to get her shirt untangled, so she could get back to solid land. Not able to manage the shirt with her right hand she switched and tried with her left hand. Little did she know she was being watched from a branch right above.

With little to no advances on the severely tangled shirt she sighed again letting her arms drop hanging towards the grassy land below.

"Honestly.. Saved just to be stuck again." Lilly complained.

"Need some help there?" A strange male voice said jumping onto the branch she was stuck to causing it to shake lightly as well as Lilly herself. She couldn't speak. She was froze. She just knew they had found her. They were going to take her and she couldn't even get out of the grip of a tree, let alone those men.

She refused to talk. She had nothing to say, even if she tried she might choke on her own words.

"Is that a no then?" The man spoke again. His tone didn't seem dangerous, but it didnt scream friendly either. Dear God, what was going to happen to her.. Without her concent he kicked his foot against the branch the held her causing it to snap and her fall to the ground with a loud thump. From the ground she could hear him slightly chuckle. '_What kind of sick bastard is this..'_ She thought to herself. Before she could raise herself from the unforgiving ground she felt a hand tug under her arm and help her to her feet. She stood there looking down at her bare feet for a moment waiting for him to attack or restrain her, when nothing happened she looked up with a scowl on her face.

Lilly was utterly surprised. She was expecting a man in a black suit and tie. Dressed and ready to kill as usual. This man was tall, he had brown shaggy hair, wore very.. Different clothing sporting a Black zipper jacket with the collar pointed down, and black high top pants, pulled together with some weird looking shoes. The two things that stood out the most had to be the head band he wore around his forehead. It had some sort of sign carved into it, and then there were the red fang looking marks either tattooed or painted on his face.. They were so perfectly drawn she wasnt sure which one it could have been..

The strange man gave her a very large half smile and raised his hand towards her, which in terms caused her to jump back from him a bit seeing his large fangs pop out of his smile.

"Hey, My names Kiba, where are you from?" Kiba spoke with a smooth voice, and didnt seem to know who she even was, but that didnt mean she trusted him. She would not speak. Kiba sighed and retracted his hand feeling let down. "Oi, I'm not gonna hurt you. Just wanted to know your name."

Lilly looked him in his eyes and saw he was being honest.. "My name, its Lilly."

"Nice to meet you Lilly! So where did you come from?"

She didnt say, she just pointed upwards with her finger towards the cliff she jumped from. Kiba tilted his head back and cocked it to the side slightly.

"The sky?" He said with much disbelief.

Lilly looked up with an annoyed look on her face and pointed higher trying to get her point across. She turned her head to make sure she was pointing correctly, but saw no cliff. No mountain, nothing but flat terrain for miles. She knew she seemed crazy now..

"There was a cliff? I just jumped off it and, I got stuck in.. I was just up there. What happened?" Lilly said looking left and right not having any sort of clue as to where she landed, but she knew she was far away from home.

"You jumped from a cliff thats not there?" Kiba stated sounding awfully confused. "Oh! So your a ninja? You dont look like much of one, so I didnt figure.." He stopped himself before he sounded rude.

No she did not have the body of a ninja. She was slim, and only 5"6. She barely had any muscle tone to her body, except her legs and arms, but not much to notice. Plus she wore tight jeans with holes in them and a gray tank top that looked pretty well worn. Not the average Ninja gear at all.

"Ninja? No.. Not even close.. They dont even exist." She stated simply thinking him stupid for even asking.

"Ouch. Im a ninja, one of the best actually!" Kiba retorted quickly pointing his tumb to his chest, giving her that cheesy smile, again. Which started to creep her out. As well as her starting to think he was the crazy one.

"Uh hu.." Was all she could say nodding her head giving him a 'Your a crazy person' look. "If your a 'Ninja' prove it.." She finished with a triumfant smile.

He nodded, and with that whistle three times very high pitched. A few short seconds later a large white dog with brown ears, just about her height came trotting near her. Now Lilly was a dog lover for sure, animal lover of any kind at that, but this dog was huge, she didnt know what to think. She started stepping back when she heard Kiba speaking to the dog as if her understood him.

"She doesnt believe Im a ninja, which means she doesnt believe you are either, so lets show her." With that he climbed onto of his dog and jumped into the nearest tree. She was amazing by the steadiness the dog held from standing on such a small branch. What she didnt expect was to hear him yell.

"Man beast clone" With that the large white dog turned into a more human like form with large sharp canine teeth and slightly longer claws for fingernails. Matching the original Kiba. They both stood on the branch looking down at Lilly smiling.

"Well, that enough proof or do you need more?" She shook her head replying no, she didnt need to see anymore.

"Thats, Thats amazing! I've never seen anything like it!" With a poof the dog was back to his natural form and they both leaped from the tree standing in front of Lilly once again.

"This here is my partner, Akamaru." Akamaru barking as if saying 'Hello' on cue. "Well, I better get you to town and let the Hokage know we have a visitor. Mind coming with me?"

Lilly was hesitant at first, but she agreed.

It seemed like a pretty decent walk from where they were to town, but eventually they saw the houses and more people come into sight. '_I could have sworn there were no living people or civilization for at least 150 miles of where I lived?' _Lilly thought to herself as they kept their pace up getting closer and closer.

As they got closer Lilly realized this place seemed very, old fashioned. Vendors with mostly old people selling food and clothes, children running around playing. Something wasnt right, but it felt nice. Everyone seemed so happy? She didnt know much about getting out, because most people hated her so she stayed hidden, but she knew it wasnt like this. Where were all the cell phones, the technology? She didnt see a person one with anything remotely advanced. '_Where did I land?'_ She was utterly confused.

"Here we are." Kiba said holding his arm out towards a large red tower, an odd symbol was painted on it as well.. Add to the confusion. She complied and followed Kiba and Akamaru in.

They walked up what seemed to be a thousand and one stairs, she was almost panting by the time they reached the top. They didnt talk the whole walk up there fearing it may come out awkward. Kiba stopped coming to two large doors and knocked. Surprisingly he waited patently.

"Come in." They heard a woman call.

Kiba swiftly opened the door and walked in with Akamaru heeding behind, Lilly followed quietly after.

"Kiba? What brings you here?" A somewhat older lady said looking up from the stacks of paper on her desk. She had two long blond pig tails that laid on her back. She wore a Green kimimono from the looks of it and had a very large bust and she didn't seem to mind showing. Lilly's bust was quite large itself but she kept herself covered well.

"Her" He pointed at Lilly nonchalant like. "I found her in the west side woods about an hour ago.. She seems pretty lost."

"Ahh, So whats your name? Where are you from?" The Lady said turning her full attention to the unknown female.

"Lilly, and Im not sure where exactly Im from but currently I reside here in Colorado."

"My name is Tsunade, I am the Hokage here, and Im afraid I've never heard of this so called 'Colorado'? Im afraid to inform you, you are in Konohagakure." Tsunade spoke bluntly.

Lilly stepped back. "I haven't traveled much, but I know every state. I know every country. I was taught well. Ive never heard of such a place!" Letting her temper get slightly out of hand she just kept walking backwards slowly until she hit a wall. "Im from America. Colorado."

Tsunade and Kiba both looked at the girl like she was crazy. There was no such thing?

"You are in the Fire country as of now." Tsunade broke the silence.

Silence filled the room once again. Lilly couldn't speak. Where was she? What happened? Where were the men that were chasing her? So many questions no answers came to mind. Suddenly a small light appeared in the room, as it grew in size it started to turn a blue color, until a much older woman appeared.

"Mother?" Lilly gazed at the woman shock wrote all over her face. "Mother, why.. How are you?" The lady hushed her before she could finish.

"Lilly, you have been sent to this world, to start over new. You have been given a second chance at living a normal life. The lady does not lie, you are not in Colorado. You are no longer in danger." She smiled and turned her gaze to Tsunade who was all to surprised herself. "I must ask you to let her reside here. She is not a threat. She will do you village good." With that she disappeared. Not another word spoke. Tears bubbling up and falling from Lilly's face. Could she honestly believe she was in a different world? Was her mother really just here? She weakly moved her hands to her face to cover it best she could.

Tsunade spoke first. "I'm not sure whats going on here, but I feel as if I have to let you stay. I will find you shelter for now until we have a house built for you." She spoke looking through her files she pulled out a file reading Shikamaru. "Kiba, bring Shikamaru to my office at once."

"Why him Hokage-sama?" Kiba questioned.

"He's the only one not taking any missions for the next month. I want someone that can keep an eye on her as well."

With that answer he left satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Few things I need to say. I will update once a week, Sometimes I will have bonus chapters and update twice. I'm updating again today just to try and get things started a bit better. I really hope you all enjoy, please read and review. If theres anything you'd like to see come up please tell me and if I like it I will put it in somehow!**

Again, I own nothing from Naruto, just Lilly.

Shikamaru laid on the grassy ground, in an open field near his deer farm, his favorite cloud watching spot. Looking up towards the barely lit sky, with his eyes half open. The sun was starting to set so the sky was lit up with beautiful oranges, pinks, and even some purple. The clouds passing by before night took over, exploded with the out going colors. Shikamaru found it amazing how every day he woke up the same. Nothing ever changed in his life, not since the war at least. Yet, every new morning, every new day, there were never two clouds the same. Heck the same cloud never kept the same shape or form for to long. He was slightly envious.

His trance was broken when he heard an all to familiar voice calling him.

"Shikamaru!" Kiba yelled from half way across the field.

Shikamaru didnt move. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep he'd leave. He can only hope, right?

"Shikamaru!" Kiba didnt stop. He only yelled louder. "Oi! I know your not alseep. You suck at faking." He huffed. "The Hokage needs to see you. Now."

"What for?" Shikamaru decided to give in hearing orders from the Hokage. He may be lazy, but he's damn good at following orders.

"We have a special visitor and the Hokage needs you to let them stay at your place. At least until they get a house built." Kiba said tapping his foot against the ground getting impatient while waiting for the lazy nin to get up off the ground.

With a sigh Shikamaru got up, dusted himself off and started walking toward the closest way to the Hokage tower. Kiba followed behind, unsure if he should tell Shikamaru about the girl. Or if it even was a girl. Probably best not to considering he thinks their all troublesome. No wonder he has no love life. Kiba kept silent deciding it was best to hear it from Tsunade herself. He probably wouldn't believe him if he tried. Shikamaru didnt seem to mind the silence or lack of details. He just did what was called for. Like usual.

Most of the clouds in the sky were gone, along with most of the light in the sky by time they reached the Hokage's office. Without any hesitant Shikamaru knocked on the door and walked into the room that hosted the Hokage.

"You needed me?" Was all he said, before his eyes caught sight of a young woman sitting in a chair as far away as possible from Tsunade, who had an irritated look on her face from what he could tell. He didnt want to take his eyes off the girl. She was perfect. Long very light brown hair, almost blond that partly covered her face. Most all of her forehead, but not enough to where he couldnt see her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes, that were red and slightly puffy. She had a few freckles on her upper cheeks that gave off an innocent look to her appeal, but for some odd reason he new she wasn't. Something was off about the girl. Then she looked at him. Dead on She glared at him for staring. She was in a new world where she didnt know anyone and felt completely alone. Who am I kidding, she was alone. When her eyes met his though, he melted. Even if she was giving him a cold icy stare, he couldnt turn away.

"Can I help you, ass?" Lilly said, almost shouting. Her face scrunched like a defensive child. To this Shikamaru turned away, having nothing to say back.

Tsunade let out a loud erupting sigh and spoke, "Shikamaru, this is Lilly. I need you to keep an eye on her for awhile. Let her stay with you and your mother." She wasnt even asking. She went straight to the point and told him.

"Troublesome.. Mom will not like me bringing home a strange woman." Shikamaru said quietly. "Who is she anyway?" Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose unsure if she should be honest, but the was really no way around it.

"Her name is Lilly, and shes.. From Colorado?" Tsunade said looking to said girl for conformation. Lilly just nodded. "To be up front about this, shes from a different universe for the most part, shes not from this world and has no recollection of it either. I'm not exactly sure why or how she got here, but I need you to keep an eye on her." Finishing Tsunade took a long and large gulp from her 'Tea'.

Shikamaru said nothing. He just stood there with, for the first time ever, a confused look on his face. Should he actually believe her, or was this a prank of some sort. If it was it wasnt funny, at all, but the look of pure honesty as well as ignorance on Tsunades faces proved it to be true. He turned to look at Kiba who had just walked through the door.

"Kiba is the one who found her. From what hes told me.. It seems pretty real, surreal if anything." Tsunade said standing up from her chair and walking towards Lilly. "Listen, you can stay here, but for now no one can know your not from here. Okay? We are still trying to rebuild and get over a devastating war. I'll have everyone know you came from a small village on the out banks, from the Land of Wind. If anyone asks about you or your past, just say you dont feel comfortable talking about it. Okay? It'll be hard to pass you off as a normal civilian around here, Can you do all of this?" Lilly just nodded, no emotion showing on her face, if he hadnt known, Shikamaru would have thought she was a trained ninja, but only for a second. "You will be staying with Shikamaru," She pointed to him as she spoke, "But only until you have a house built, I will have it worked on starting tomorrow." As she finished talking she started walking out of the room. "It's getting late, you all need to get home."

"What do I tell my mom?" Shikamaru asked quickly before Tsunade had a chance to leave.

"Shes from the Land of Wind for now. I dont want a threat coming to us for having such an outrageous, story to tell. Or worse someone believe us and try to take her." With that she left to her courters, tired from the long stressful day.

Shikamaru motioned for Lilly to follow him as he started to walk out of the room. He stopped noticing she hadn't budged.

"You gonna be okay, with him?" Kiba spoke up, standing in the door frame. To her, he actually seemed worried. How thoughtful. She didn't answer, she just looked to Shikamaru and gave a weak smile and nodded, before standing up, and walking to the door standing in front of Kiba.

"It was nice to meet you.. Kiba? Thank you for your concern as well, but I think I'll manage." Lilly said sweetly. Shikamaru's heart stopped for a second. She had the most kind and luring voice he had ever heard. When it wasnt calling him an ass that is. He watched as Kiba put a hand on her shoulder and said his Goodbyes.

"Hey, tomorrow we should all get together. I think every one is in town except ten ten. Lunch?" Kiba bargained.

"That would be great." She replied walking past him and out into the hall way where she waited for Shikamaru.

They all walked out of the building together, once they were back outside they realized they had been in there awhile, the sky was painted a dark blue, the only light they had were coming from the few street lamps and the bright stars that shown above. Kiba walked off waving goodnight and saying something about tomorrow which neither really heard. Shikamaru and Lilly walked in an opposite direction more towards the woods.

They had been walking for at least fifteen minutes before Lilly spoke, "How much longer until we get there? I'm wore out." She didnt seem all to pleased to be stuck walking with a stranger in a place she'd never seen or been before, getting closer to the wooded area. In a sense it kind of freaked her out.

"Shortly." Was all Shikamaru said. He was becoming more irritated with her attitude with him every time she spoke. Why did she only act that way with him? Kiba was more of a threat then himself. Lilly grunted and started to slow her pace some as they walked, Shikamaru could only sigh and roll his eyes. "What a drag." He whispered, but it didnt go unheard.

Finally they came to a rather large two story house, it was nice, but not to fancy. It looked rather cosy, like some thing you wouldnt call it your house you'd call it home, type of places. She liked the look, for some reason it made her relax as they walked up the steps onto the long porch. Shikamaru didnt even knock, he just walked right in, standing in the living room, he took off his shoes and yelled, "Mom, I'm home!" He waited for a reply.

"In the kitchen, are you hungry? Because if you are you can starve. Your late!" A womans voice yelled back, being easily heard and causing Lilly to gulp in slight fear. She must have been a monster to say such things. Shikamaru sighed.

"We have company.." He said trying to get her to be more kind, and not so emarassing.

"Oh?" The lady said and her head popped out from around a corner, which must have lead to the kitchen, "A girl?!" She quickly wiped off her hands on her apron and walked into the living room and embraced Lilly in a tight hug. She wasnt a monster at all, she was beautiful for her age. She looked mid, maybe late 40's. If that. Her hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail, but it suited her well. Lilly didnt know why but it felt nice. With out thinking she wrapped her arms around the woman and hugged her back leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Mom, shes a guest. Hokages orders. Shes new here and has to wait for a place to be built." Shikamaru said trying to break the awkward silence he was feeling. His mom was more affectionate to a girl she met than to him.

"Thats nice, You can stay here as long as you need. We have a guest bedroom but its far to late to get it ready.. Someone should have gave me more heads notice." His mother said before sending a glare torwards her son. "You can sleep in Shikamarus room for the night, He wont mind." Shikamarus face paled. He had no choice.

"Thank you Mame' for showing so much kindness.." Lilly started but was quickly stopped.

"Please, please call me Yoshino. Mame sounds old, and formal." Yoshino replied.

"Thank you Yoshino." Lilly said waiting for one to show her they way to her room for the night.

"Shikamaru stop being rude! Show her to your room!" Yoshino said rasing her voice again. She could really sound like a demon. Lilly kind of liked it.

Shikamaru started walking to the stairs that lead up to the second floor, looking over his shoulder to make sure Lilly was following. Hating every step he took he walked up the stairs with her right behind. He stopped at the first door on the right and slid the door open. To Lilly's surprise the room was very tidy. Everything had its own place, seemed very well cleaned, but she had seconds thoughts that it was him that kept it so clean. Either that or he was just to lazy to actually get up and dirty it. After Lilly was in and had seen everything she needed to Shikamaru started walking out, heading to the couch were he would be taking comfort in sleeping tonight, but something grabbed his arm and stopped him. When he turned around he met those big beautiful emerald eyes.

"Thank you Shikamaru. I really do appreciate all of this." Lilly said with a small smile.

Shikamaru nodded trying to get words to form in his mind before he spoke, "Its not a big deal. Bathroom is down the hall to the left." He didnt look back, he was slightly scared to. So He walked out of the room sliding the door behind him.

As he walked down the stairs and his eyes met the couch he started to relax and grabbed the blanket that hung neatly over the edge, he laid down and pulled the cover over himself before whispering, "Maybe I can change, like a cloud." No matter how cheesy he sounded, he liked the thought. Sleep came quickly to everyone in the house that night, all that was left was waking up the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, a Thanks to my first reviewer-**

**th Squad 3rd Seat****.**** I really Appreciate it!**

**Secondly, While reading this story if you do not know anything that has happened in the manga, you may want to steer clear unless you want to find out certain deaths. Because you will in this chapter. [It makes me wanna cry, but yes.. I stuck to the deaths that have happened]**

**Third, If you have questions or ideas, anything. Or just want to see sneak peeks or a picture of what Lilly looks like, you may follow me on Tumblr: Should just be narby112. Thank you all!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

The next morning came all to quickly for Lilly. When she woke up she hoped it had all been a dream, or nightmare? Sadly her fate was sealed when she realized she was sleeping in an unknown bed. With a rough sigh she stuffed her head into the fluffy pillow beneath her. She took in a deep breath trying to get as much air as possible. For some reason she couldn't stop, the sent that the pillow gave off was astounding. It was like she couldn't get enough of it. All she could do was ravish in the wonderful smell, caressing it across her face.

-Knock knock-

Lilly nearly jumped out of the bed. Shock overtook her body and without thinking she yelled for the person to come in.

Shikamaru slid the door open and quickly turned his head, "Sure you don't need a second?" His face clearly flushed.

"Of course not!" Lilly shouted back, putting a hand to her hip. Doing her best to slow her racing heart, and act like she was okay, and not just lathering herself in his sent. Oh God she hoped he didnt notice.

Shikamaru coughed, turning his head even father away from her and pointed down to her legs. Lilly looked confused, and looked down thinking she had something on her, but to say the least it was the complete opposite. She had no pants on. Her face went whiter than a ghost. Her body wouldn't move, it was like she was frozen, no no.. Being frozen would be a better option. The only thing her body allowed her to do while standing there in a tank top and green underwear, was scream. Scream like a little girl that was getting attacked by wild dogs. '_I must have got hot last night..' _Lilly thought before getting enough courage to jump into the bed and cover herself up.

"WHATS WRONG?" Yoshino yelled coming up the stairs sounding like boars running across a paved road. "Lilly?!" She made it to Shikamamrus room pushing him aside, giving him an accusing look. "What did you do to her?!" She pulled her son close holding him in place by his collar.

"I didnt do anything." He replied, looking away from both the women. This is why he disliked their gender. Men get accused for everything bad that happens to them. Ridiculous.

Yoshino was about to retort before Lilly spoke up, "Sorry, I just had a little problem. It really wasnt his fault. Not entirely at least." That answer didnt fully help Shikamaru's situation. Yoshino's grip only tightened.

"Not entirely. What does that mean?" She said.

"Let go." Shikamaru said releasing himself from her iron grip. "I just came to get her for breakfast like you said, it isn't my fault she doesnt know how to dress herself before letting some one come in." He was beyond irritate, and somewhat embarrassed.

"Yoshino, it's fine. Really. It was my fault." Lilly pleaded. Yoshino complied and smiled to the young girl.

"Well then, get dressed, and get down to the kitchen. Breakfast is ready." With that she left the room and made her way back to the kitchen.

"Guess that means no shower?" Lilly whispered with a slight attitude, causing Shikamaru to look back at her, only to smile at the rough mess she was in. He didn't answer her, he just left making his way downstairs to the kitchen.

After getting out of bed and putting her torn pants back on Lilly found her way to the kitchen to be met with a plate on the table and ready for her. Shikamaru was already sitting at the table along with Yoshino, both had plates as well but neither of them touched. Which made Lilly slightly suspicious.

"Everything okay, dear?" Yoshino asked knowing the odd look Lilly was giving them.

"Why havent you all eaten yet?" Was Lilly's only response. Still questioning the food as she sat down in front of it.

"We were just waiting for you." She replied with a generous smile.

Lilly was a tad shocked. She hadnt had food or company along with food in years. It seemed a bit off, but when she thought about it her mother probably would have done the same thing. As if on cue her stomach growled in protest of not eating. It had been a couple days since she last ate, and the meal did look amazing. Well what did she have to lose? She picked up her chock sticks and dug in with pleasure.

Yoshino and Shikamaru were extremely surprised to see how much and how fast Lilly could put away food. Especially for someone who had just thought it may have been poison. She must have either been really hungry, or she was just a big eater.

"Slow down! Your gonna choke yourself!" Yoshino said putting a hand on Lilly's shoulder, "We're not going to take it from you." She finished removing her hand and starting to eat from her own plate.

"Dont get to full either. Remember we have lunch with Kiba and everyone today." Shikamaru put in before taking another bit of his own food. "He said something about 1:00, and its already 10:30." He said pointing to the clock above the stove. Lilly looked up at the clock and smiled, taking one last bite of food before laying her chop sticks down, plate nearly cleared.

"So Yoshino, Where's your husband?" Lilly asked looking to the older lady with wonder.

The table grew very quite. It was barely standable. Shikamaru and Yoshino had both stopped their movements and just stared at their plates. Then a small very light and subtle smile appeared on Yoshino's face.

"He died." Was all she said, sadness visible in her eyes, even through her smile. Lilly didn't know what to say. She knew what it felt like to lose a father, but not a husband.

"I'm so sorry for your loss.." Lilly stated feeling guilty for evening bringing it up, but she was somewhat curious, so she asked, " If I may ask.. How?"

"Remember the war Lady Tsunade was telling you about yesterday? He died during the war. He was the leader of Headquarters during the time." Shikamaru answered, barely auditable.

Lilly felt her heart grow with sadness, not knowing what to say. She could just apologize for their loss again, or even bringing it up.. She didnt want to speak, so instead she kept quite. Bowing her head slightly and closing her eyes. She wanted to take a moment of silence, even if she had never met him. He was aparently very dear to many, so it was well deserved.

"May I be excused?" Lilly said looking to Yoshino, who seemed confused by this question.

"Well, yes, but," She stop after Lilly had already gotten up from the tablet and ran half way up the stairs, and sighed when she heard her footsteps stop mid-way up.

"Yoshino?" Lilly called.

"Yes.." She answered seeming a little more lifted after the conversation that just ended.

"Is there any way I could wash my clothes?" Lilly asked hesitantly.

"Put them outside of the door to the bathroom. I'll grab them in a moment." She said with a smile on her face. This child was going to be the death of her. For some reason she just couldnt help but to.. Well help her. She knew the story of her being from the land of wind Shikamaru told her earlier this morning was a lie. There was no possible way she was from there, or anywhere she'd ever heard of, but she knew the girl was lost and alone. She could see it in her face that she was pure innocence and just wanted love. From anyone. Friends, mainly.

"Okay! Thank you so much!" Lilly called, and the loud footsteps made there way up the rest of the stairs, down the hallway and into the bathroom, with a slight smack of the door being shut.

In the bathroom Lilly looked at herself in the mirror. She felt disgusting. Her hair was a nappy mess, her clothes were filthy, she didn't even know if Shikamaru's mother could get them clean. Her face had a few light scratches that were barely noticeable. She wasn't even sure if she had freckles or dirt marks on her face anymore. She sighed. She went to turn on the water to let it run for a bit, then started disregarding her clothes, and laying them somewhat neatly outside the door like told to.

Standing there looking into the mirror once again completely naked Lilly was just ashamed. She had fairly good sized breast, C to be exact, but nothing to really brag about. She had many small scars all over her body, none to many that actually stood out, but one, one scar that ran from under her right breast to a few inches under her left on her upper abdominal. She took her hand and ran it across the large scar, cringing at the thought of the painful memory. She started gritting her teeth and a tear pricked at her eye waiting to be released, but she knew better, her mother wouldn't want her to cry. She regained her composer and stepped into the now warm water filled bath, laying as far back as possible to soak.

After relaxing and clearing her mind for about 20 minutes, Lilly sat up deciding she should start to bathe. She grabbed the container nearly full of shampoo and popped the cap taking a moment to see what it smelled like she held it close to her nose and took in a deep breath. Liking the sent she squeezed some onto the top of her head, and started lathering it in. Feeling the tangles loosen from the conditioned shampoo she sighed in relief.

Next she took the soap from the rack and a clean wash cloth that sat with many other in a cabinet next to the tub. Rubbing them together until suds were created. First she washed her face, then neck and arms. Brest, and stomach. Legs and other privates were washed soon after. Scrubbing away all the dirt, grime, and memories. Leaning back into the tub she let all the suds float off her body, spreading into the water.

All together about 35 minutes had passed while she was in the bathroom, and it was nearly 11:20, as she was getting out, stepping onto a rug and grabbing a towel.

Drying her hair and face first, "Ahh, I feel like a new person." She said moving on the dry the rest of her body.

-Knock knock-

"Yes?" she called, being much more cautious.

"Your clothes are clean and dry." Yoshino called from the other side of the door. Lilly opened the door slightly still covered in a towel and snuck her hand out the door. Yoshino chuckled and handed her the now clean garments.

"Thank you!" Lilly said smiling to the older lady with much appreciation. Some what amazing she was able to clean them.

"Your welcome. You better hurry. Its going to be 11:30 soon." She said starting to walk away and head back down stairs.

With that Lilly threw on her clothes and smiled with confidence to herself in the mirror. Fully clothed. '_I have no more clothes.. I'll need to get some.' _Lilly thought to herself as she walked out of the bathroom, heading for the kitchen, hoping to find the person she needed.

"Yoshi... Nope. Hm.. Where is she?" Lilly said tapping her foot on the ground.

"Looking for my mom?" Shikamaru said standing behind Lilly, causing her to jump and squeal.

"What the hell! Dont sneak up behind people like that!" Lilly shouted angrily.

Shikamaru ignored her rant and rolled his eyes, he didnt want to be around her. She only looked 10 times better after a shower, and smelled amazing. "Shes out in the garden." Was all he said before turning around and walking out of the kitchen to the living room and out the front door, before she had a chance to ask where he was going. She decided to follow him shortly after to make her way outside, and to the garden.

It took her a few minutes of walking around the large yard to find the garden Shikamaru was talking about. It was stunning. Absolutely beautiful, and she knew a lot about plants flowers, and well anything to do with plant life. It was a perfect structure, quite large as well. Then she saw Yoshino sitting in the middle of it on a bench made of wood with a few tears in her eyes.

Lilly made her way through the small maze and sat next to Yoshino, "Are you okay?" Was all she said putting a hand on the womans back.

Yoshino sniffled a few times and wiped away the tears that had fallen and smiled, "I'm fine. Just a little upset because ever since My husband Shikaku died, I can't keep his favorite flower alive." She said pointing to a rare tiger lilly that had bent over and started to die. "I've done everything I can to keep it alive." She said with much sadness in her voice.

Lilly looked at the very upset woman and sighed, " I can help." She said.

"How? They hardly ever survive in this weather, he was the only one who could ever keep it alive." Yoshino stated.

"Could I try?" Lilly replied getting on her hands and knees beside the patch of rare flowers. Yoshino just nodded. Curious.

Lilly smiled and placed her hand on the ground. It started to glow green, a very deep forest green. In a matter of second the flower started to sprout back up with a health it hadnt felt in a long time. The lustrous colors were absorbing back into the pedals, letting the multiple colors glisten. Yoshino was amazed. To see the flower living with so much beauty again, she put her hand over her mouth and smiled. She was married to and mothered a ninja family, but she had never seen such rare beauty appear in front of her.

"What just happened?" Yoshino said gleefully.

"You're not supposed to know.. So you cant tell anyone." Lilly said looking to Yoshino, who just nodded in conformation. "Where I come from, there are people with special powers, mostly nature defined. I have the ability to grow, or bring to life any and all types of plant, from the smallest flower, to vines, moss, and the largest tree. I can also kill them, but I refuse to do that." Lilly explained.

"I knew you wern't normal around here." Yoshino stated, "But that does explain your name."

"Normal.. I guess no matter where I go, I'll never be normal." Saddened by the statement.

"Sweetheart, no one is normal around here, at least your powers can become anything beautiful." She said patting Lilly on the back, "I love your power, thank you so much. I dont know how to even thank you."

"Well, I came out here to ask if there was anything I could do around here to earn some money. I really need a new outfit.." Lilly said bashfully.

"If you'll promise to check on these flowers and make sure they stay alive, I'll give you the money when you need it."

Lilly nodded, "Yes! Even once I get a job I'll make sure they stay alive no matter what." She said gratefully.

"Come with me." Yoshino said walking out of the garden with Lilly following close behind.

They walked back into the house and up the stairs, into Yoshino's bedroom. Yoshino walked up to her dresser, and grabbing a few bills out from the drawer, handing them to Lilly, it was more than enough to buy at least three outfits and pay for lunch. Lilly smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you. You have been far to kind to me." Lilly's grip tightened on her as tears started falling, reminding her of her own mother with her pure kindness.

"Go get some clothes and enjoy lunch." Yoshino said hugging her back.

With that Lilly took off out of the house, knowing it would take her awhile to get to town, but maybe not so long if she ran. She hoped to have enough time to do some shopping before their big lunch date with everyone she was supposed to meet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Screw it! I'll update when I feel like it. More so when I can. That may be four times a week, may only be one. Never know, but doesn't that sound better?**

**Go follow me on Tumblr. :)**

**More Deaths in this chapter. Seriously, I'm sorry. :(**

**Read, and Review it! I love reviews.**

It seemed to take forever to actually get to town from Shikamaru's house, but she was glad once she made it. In reality it only took her around eight minutes with the running she did. She came to a stop once she reached town to catch her breath for a second. She was fine within seconds and started to walk down the street looking into all of the windows of the shops, and gazing at all of the vendors. Town was decently packed for mid day, and for once, Lilly was'nt getting strange and cruel looks for being weird. Although she was being stared at by quite a few people, but that was because she was new, and could really catch anyone's eye's even if she wern't.

Every thing interested her. All the new fruits she'd never seen before, the elegant dresses hung in the windows. Nothing passed her by.

She didn't want to spend her money quickly so she just looked for now. She soon passed by a flower shop, this intrigued her greatly. She wanted to see if they had any rare flowers, or anything she had never seen before at all.

The bell that hung over the door rang as she walked into the small building, full of gorgeous ravishing flowers. Lilly took in a long deep breath, loving to generous smell they produced.

"Can I help you?" A young blond woman said standing with a smile behind the counter.

"I just wanted to see what you all have here. I adore flowers." Lilly said returning the smile.

"Thats wonderful! Flowers are natures," The woman started, but was cut off.

"Beauty." Lilly finished walking up the counter, "My name's Lilly." She finished holding her hand out towards the lady.

"That's a beautiful name, and suits you perfectly! My name is Ino." Ino said taking Lilly's hand shaking it gently. "It's nice to meet you. Wait! Your the girl we're all supposed to meet at lunch!" Ino stated.

"Oh, I guess your one of Kiba, and Shikamaru's friends?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually on Shikamaru's team." Ino told.

"Team? Like, you're dating?" Lilly asked slightly confused.

"Oh my NO!" Ino said before she started laughing. "He's not even close to my type, he's like.. A brother. A very lazy brother." She said still laughing, but cooling off. "No, Ninja's are all on teams of three. Me Shikamaru, and Choji, we're a team." She finished, finally no longer laughing. With Lilly standing there holding her hand to her chin nodding as if she truly understood, which it was a pretty simple concept, but she still didn't completely understand the whole ninja thing.

"I think I understand, for the most part. So you all are basically like unrelated siblings?" Lilly inquired.

"Yeah, I guess that's a pretty good way to put it." Ino answered.

"I bet that's nice!" Lilly said smiling wondering what it would be like to have siblings. She glanced around the flower shop a few more times and her eyes landed on a clock on the wall in the store causing her to gasp.

"What's wrong?" Ino questioned.

"I have to go! It's 12:14! We have to meet at 1:00, and I still haven't bought a new outfit!" She said starting to run out of the store before Ino called for her.

"Wait up! I'll come with you, we can go together." Ino said running to the stairs leading up to their home, "Mom! I'm heading out for lunch! I'll be home later." With that she ran towards the door where Lilly stood waiting.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Lilly said feeling slightly guilty for her having to leave the shop.

"Are you kidding me? Shopping will always beat sitting at that store bored!" Ino gave her a bright smile to let her know it really wasn't any trouble.

"Thank you!" She said as they walked by many more shops and people.

"Here!" Ino said pointing to a shop full of very girly looking clothes. "I love this place, and their prices arn't all that bad."

They both walked into the shop, greeted kindly by the owner. Most likely because he and Ino knew one another.

"See anything you like?" Ino asked as they rummaged through the racks of clothes.

"Not ye..." She stopped. The most beautiful sundress hanging right in front of her. "This." She said pulling it from the rack and holding it up for Ino to see.

She gasped. "Thats perfect!" It was a light shade of yellow, not to bright, but not to dull. It had white rims around the top and bottom of it, and no straps. It went barely past her mid thigh as she held it up for measurement. "It makes your eyes seem, brighter. You have to buy it!"

Lilly took it to the counter and paid the nice old woman for it.

"Would you like to change into it now?" The old lady asked.

Lilly looked to Ino who nodded, "Yes please." She said.

"Right this way." She led Lilly into a room near the back where she could change. Lilly walked in and started to undress, and redress herself quickly.

A few minutes later she came out wearing the sunny sundress and Ino smiled brightly.

"You like amazing."

"Thank you." Lilly said grinning ear to ear. She had never worn a dress before, she felt like a princess, or sun Goddess of some sort.

"I think we're going to have to finish shopping later," Ino said taking Lilly's old clothes from her, "We can drop these off at my house, and head to lunch."

"Sounds good!" Lilly said following Ino back to her place to make a quick drop off.

"We're going to be late!" Ino said running with Lilly quick behind.

"We wouldn't be if you hadn't stopped at two other stores!" Lilly said with amusement in her tone. They had been running for about six minutes to get to Ichiraku. "You said we'd shop later!" She finished.

"I know.. But they had cute outfits." Ino stated trying to defend herself for having a shopping problem.

Only a few moment's later, the restaurant came into view and they burst through the door, barely able to hear the ring left behind as everyone turned their attention to the two girls panting for air. Ino quickly composed herself, as for Lilly she had a bit more trouble. She was leaned over holding herself up with her hands placed on her knees sucking in air. Her hair flowing over her face. With one last large gulp she straightened herself up and smiled, acting if she hadn't just been having air with drawls. Her eyes searched for Ino, and found her walking towards a table full of people, around her age it seemed. Lilly gathered herself, trying to calm her nerves and followed suite.

Lilly walked up behind Ino, but before she could say anything Kiba spoke up.

"That's her!" He said pointing to Lilly, she just stood there waiting for something bad to happen.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Her name is Lilly you baboon." She stated glaring at Kiba. Lilly smiled slightly and looked to Ino. "Sorry you had to meet him first. Honestly he's to most improper one of us all." She sighed.

"Hey! I am not." Kiba retorted defending himself.

"If I recall you did just kick me off a branch yesterday." Lilly said holding her hand to her chin as if trying to remember correctly.

"I still helped.." He said, giving up the fight.

"Yes, you did. Thank you!" Lilly said smiling, and taking a seat next to Ino, not knowing the other person to her left she waited to be introduced.

"Okay," Ino spoke. "Everyone, this is Lilly. Lilly, this is everyone. First off you know me, Kiba, and Shikamaru." She said pointing to herself and the two guys. "Now, this is Sakura," She pointed to the pink haired girl sitting on Lilly's left. Going around the table from left to right she named everyone off. "That's Sasuke, Naruto," She skipped Shikamaru and kept going. "Choji,Rock Lee, Shino," Again, she skipped Kiba as well. "And this shy one is Hinata." Lilly nodded her head to all of them as she went around as introduced them one by one.

"Don't forget Akamaru here." Kiba said patting the large dog that was currently laying on the ground beside his master.

"Nice to meet you all." Lilly said waving her hand to them all. "So are you all on teams?"

"Yeah! How did you know about teams? Kiba said you weren't.. From around here.." Sakura questioned.

"No one is supposed to know about that Kiba." Shikamaru said boredly, barely looking up from the table.

"Oh come on. Their all our friends. I dont think it'll be a problem telling them about her. It's probably best." Kiba said proudly. He may have broke the rules, but come on who wouldn't. None of them really believed him anyway, but they were curious.

"So.. It-it's true?" Hinata asked, looking at Lilly.

"Is what true? That I am apparently from a different dimension than this one? I believe so." Lilly said giving a weak smile. She wasn't even sure what to believe anymore. "Oh, and I don't really know anything. Ino told me about teams."

"You're from a different demension. Honestly I thought Kiba had went insane. It wouldn't surprise many of us." Ino said, a little to bluntly. Getting a crude look from said man in return.

Lilly didn't say anything else on that matter, "So, who all is on teams here?" She was very interested in how they worked.

Naruto was the first to speak up, and rather loud at that. "Me, Sasuke, and Sakura, we're a team." He said pointing to each one proudly.

"Of course you know me, Shikamaru, and Choji are already a team." Ino said.

"Me, her, and him." Kiba said pointing to Hinata, and Shino." Lilly nodded taking it all in.

"Me, and Ten ten. Who is currently out on a solo mission. We are a team." Rock Lee said smiling gleefully.

"Wait I thought they were three man teams? Where's your third?" Lilly asked. Fiddling with her fingers under the table. Her curiosity was peeked with this people. She remembered what Kiba could do and found it absolutely fascinating and wanted to know if they could do the same.

"He died in the war as well." Shikamaru said, looking up to see everyone with visable sadness radiating from them. Naruto and Hinata more so than anyone. Know he had died saving both of them, dying in Naruto's arms.

His name was Neji, He was my team mate, Hinata's cousin, and everyone's friend." Lee said gloomly.

Lilly just sat there. She was just on a roll today. She really knew how to make people feel like crap, that was for sure. She made a mental note to herself, '_If anyone is missing again, do not ask where they are. Most likely they're dead.' _She sighed inwardly and cursed herself for her words.

"I'm so sorry. From my understanding a lot of very important and special people died recently?" Lilly said sadly, "Did anyone else loose a loved one that I should know about before I make the situation worse?" She finished. She had to be blunt, every time she spoke she hurt some one it seemed. These people were all so kind to her, she didn't want to hurt them.

"My father died as well. Inoichi" Ino answered.

Lilly bowed her head, every one staring at her like she was crazy. She heard a few of them talking, but she didn't speak. She bowed her head taking a moment of silence for the two that had passed, as well as Shikamaru's father again. They were all hero's more so deserved. She knew what she needed to do after lunch.

"Please forgive me for speaking out so brash. I really need to learn how to not ask so obvious questions." Lilly said, asking for forgiveness, which was the only thing she felt she could do.

"Don't feel bad. Every one dies, that's a big part of being a ninja. You never know when its your time." Ino replied.

Lilly smiled, and it seemed like the whole restaurant lit up.

Moments later every one at the table was laughing and going on about the conversation, well all except Sasuke, and Shino, but that was nearly normal.

They talked about their team's, missions, and Sensei's.

"You know, I think Shikamaru would make a great father." Ino said, not remembering how they even arrived at the subject. They were talking about who would make good parents.

"Yeah right, he can barely take care of himself!" Kiba shouted causing a few laughs and chuckles from various people.

Lilly had already told them a few things about where she was from, but said she didn't feel like going into full details. She just wanted to have a nice lunch.

"Tch, like you'd be any better. Either way, I have to agree. I wouldn't make much of one." Shikamaru said, his face barely flushed, but most likely that was from aggravation of being pulled into the conversation.

"Oh come on, you baby sit for Kurenai all the time. Your wonderful with Her son." Ino implied.

"That's different." I made a promise to Asuma. Lilly had already learned of all their Sensei's so she knew who they were talking about.

"So you wouldn't feel the same towards a child if it were yours?" Naruto asked, finally butting in.

"Can we talk about something, anything else?" Shikamaru snapped, causing every one to stop their conversation and change the topic, to which most of the guys were happy about.

Hours passed, every one had ate and it was getting close to five in the afternoon. A few people had left, Lee left to go do training with his mentor and father like figure, Guy. Shino had left because he didn't feel comfortable talking to so many people at once, and Sasuke left after getting aggravated that every one accepted Lilly so easily.

Lilly stood up from her seat and politely said her goodbyes to everyone, "It was really nice to meet you all. Thank you for the wonderful meal and company, but I need to get going." She finished laying a few bills down on the table to pay for her share, when Kiba picked it up and handed it back to her.

"Keep your money. It's on me today." He said forcing her to take her money back.

Shikamaru sat there watching, showing no emotion, no matter how much it ate him up inside.

"Would you like me to walk you back to Shikamaru's?" Kiba asked.

"I live there. I will." Shikamaru finally said standing up, laying his money on the table.

"No it's okay. I'm not going back there for awhile. I actually just want to walk around and get used to the town for awhile before it get's to late." Lilly said waving one last time before walking out the front door. Not giving them anymore time to argue over the matter.

Lilly had been walking around for around an hour, just getting herself used to all of her new surroundings, when she remembered what she had wanted to do.

"Excuse me," Lilly said gently tapping an old man on the shoulder. "Sir, could you tell me where the cemetery is?" She inquired.

"Why would a beautiful young woman such as yer'self wanna go to a cemetery anyhow?" The old man asked nicely. "You have a lover that die?" He piled another question on.

"No sir'. I would just like to see it." She answered.

"Well, it's righ' aroun' that corn'a." He said pointing to a building at the end of the street. "You jus' take a right and keep on walkin'. Is there at the en'." He said waving to her as she started walking off.

"Thank you so much sir'. I appreciate it." Lilly said as she waved and started off in the direction she was told. Little did she know, she was being watched.

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Ino had followed her. Ino protested saying she didn't find her suspicous at all, Kiba just followed because he liked being near her, Shikamaru claimed he wanted to follow her because something was 'off', plus he told them it was a mission from Tsunade to keep an eye on her. So he was just following orders. At least thats what he told himself. Repeadly.

"Where is she going?" Kiba whispered. They had been following her on the roofs since she had left, but now she was going into more forest area, so they had to go through the tree's, trying not to make a peep.

"I'm not sure?" Shikamaru said, narrowing his eye's when she got closer to the graves. Maybe she was lying. Maybe she was a ninja, and she wanted to get her hands on some body to reincarnate again. He wouldn't let that happen. There's no way he would ever let something like that happen again. They stopped a few tree's away when she walked into the cemetery.

Lilly looked over all the tomb stones and smiled. She looked around cautiously, which the three spies found odd. After feeling like no one was watching Lilly squatted down close to the ground and place her hand on the smooth green grass below. Her hand started glowing green and the earth below her palm started reverberating and glowing as well as she shoved an increase of power through it. After a few moments beautiful roses started growing from the ground around each and every grave head stone, blooming into a full rose after fully sprouting. Two roses two tall and proud at the edge of each stone once she was finish. Feeling proud she smiled and walked passing all of the graves, and thanking each and every one, making sure not to step on any of the actual graves.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiba stood there amazed. They wern't really sure if they saw what really happened just then. They decided to get a closer look, not having her suspicion on them anymore.

Lilly stop at the grave stone that had the name 'Neji Hyuga', remembering that was the fallen comrade of Rock Lee, she knelt down some and placed a hand on the headstone.

"You must have been an amazing man, so willing to give your life up for others. I wish I had the chance to meet you. They miss you greatly. Thank you for your gift." Lilly said and let her other hand linger above the ground around the two roses that stood near the headstone, a small green glow emitting from her finger tips as they brushed the ground. Six beautiful lavender roses formed around the other roses, as if protecting them. "I know it's not much, but considering your related to Hinata, I figured you'd like the roses to be the same color as your eyes?" She said, almost asking.

She sighed and stood up walking on from his grave, moving onto the next still saying her thanks, this happened for a while until she came to another grave and stopped, Ino knew the grave well. It was her father's. For a moment she froze not knowing what she was about to do, she just waited and listened to what Lilly had to say.

Once again Lilly squatted near the ground and placed a hand on the ground a very bright emerald glow came from her hand, causing four different colored roses to grow and bloom out of the ground. One Bright pink, to symbolize appreciation and recognition Light pink, for admiration, and sympathy. Yellow, for friendship, and just to say 'I care.' Then black, to say farewell, and sorrow. "I know we didn't know one another, but I've had the pleasure to meet your daughter, and I have a feeling me and her will be great friends. She's doing well, although I'm sure she misses her father. I'm sorry you had to leave so soon, and miss out on your family, but she's doing well for herself. I just wanted to say thank you." Lilly finished bowing her head before standing straight again.

After watching Ino had tears in her eyes, she wasn't sure if it was because of Lilly's actions or the fact that she even had a feeling she was suspicious, even for a second.

Lilly got near the end, don't worry she didn't pass anyone up, but when she got to the grave whose headstone read: Shikaku Nara. She stopped and sat down right beside the special carved stone. She waved her hand over the stone and all of the vines, and weed's that had been growing sunk back into the ground, leaving no trace they were ever there. She grinned almost ear to ear.

"Hello, Shikaku." She started. "First off... I'd like to thank you and your family. They have been so generous and unbelievably nice to me. I haven't been shown that much kindness in, well 6 years. When my mom died, when I was 12. Hey could you do me a favor, tell her I'm okay. That I love her. I know we come from different universes, but maybe the after life is different?" Lilly said twirling her fingers around a blade of grass she had picked. "Second.. Your son and wife are doing well. I promised Yoshino to keep your flowers alive. Since your the only one that could before. Don't worry I'll hold true to my promise. Oh! I almost forgot. Here." She said placing her index finger on the ground. With that 12 of the same tiger lilies that Yoshino kept alive grew, tall, and released the same amazing smell that they held at the Nara garden. "It's pretty easy for me to copy any plant I see. I hope you like them." Lilly didn't want to leave. She felt at peace. Talking to her mother's grave always calmed her, and even though she didn't know any of these people, she felt close to them. "Well, it's getting late, I better go. I don't want Yoshino to yell at me like she does Shikamaru. I think I'd die. I'll come back soon." Lilly said with a chuckle, and stood herself up from the ground.

Shikamaru was stunned, he had only visited his father's grave once since it had all happened. He didn't like visiting it. It always reminded him he was gone. How could she just go in there and talk to them like they were standing right in front of her. He wasn't sure why but it made him feel guilty.

All three watched Lilly as she walked out of the graveyard and back onto the dirt path road, humming a song in her head and smiling brightly. It was starting to get dark, so she decided to head back to the Nara compound, to get a good nights rest. Shikamaru followed suite. Him, Ino and Kiba splitting up to go their separate ways.

Lilly walked for about thirty minutes, before she reached Shikamaru's house and walked inside, only to be greeted by Yoshino who popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Suppers done, your just on time!" She called. "Oh I finished working on the guest bedroom as well. I hope it's to your liking."

"I'm sure it will be Yoshino." Lilly said walking into the kitchen and getting herself ready for dinner. "If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know." Just as she finished her sentence Shikamaru walked through the door, letting his mother know he was home, as usual.

Dinner went well, every one ate, and enjoyed their meal, by time night hit Lilly was ready for sleep. So she had Yoshino show her to her new room.

"Oh, it's beautiful. Thank you." Lilly complimented the woman. The room wasn't much, but it was more than Lilly had in awhile. It held a simple queen sized bed, a dresser(which reminded her she had to go pick up her clothes from Ino's house tomorrow). and a vanity. The walls were decorated with multiple different flower pictures and paintings. It was perfect.

After thanking her and Lilly getting settled in Yoshino left the room to let the girl sleep in peace.


End file.
